User talk:MysticX2
A fan of Master of Magic and an admirer of the work that has been done on the Master of Magic wiki.MysticX2 13:58, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Welcome aboard! I just have to mention one thing: please don't add any new articles. I'm using the Wanted Pages list to see what articles I still have to write, so when people add new ones I get confused. Feel free to edit any of the existing articles - there are many. It's always better, like you did, to discuss changes before applying them, but fixes to obvious errors don't require any discussions. Have fun and stay tuned for more articles (esp. after the Olympics are over). --Headrock 14:26, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Links ::: forum ::: Icon Templates ::: Wanted Pages ::: Fantastic Creatures ::: User talk:MysticX2/archive ::: User talk:MysticX2/archive 2 Sept 1, 2012 You were faster than I was, well I was checking out the missile immunity when I saw you corrected my error. :) --MysticX2 12:25, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :Heh yeah, Weapon Immunity is crap. :P --Headrock (Talk) 12:28, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Sept 2, 2012 While editing I try to maintain some consistency with how a page looks (following by example). This has a couple of 'pros': 1) it makes it easy to spot differences between units, and 2) it makes it easy to find specific info. The 'con' is that everything looks the same (like there is one great page that was copy and pasted) or that there is little individuality. I think individuality is probably more important for hero pages and racial special units, although consistency still has the same 'pros'. There are a number of pages where a section is quite consistent and then I come across some that for no apparent reason have different wording even though the meaning appears to be the same. In all this I suppose my question is (since I know most of the differences were likely intentional), well, should I even consider a copy and paste approach to make the page more consistent with others of the same type? :I don't think there's a lot of room for individuality on the primary pages. In the future we'll probably have strategy pages where people write their own opinions and special tactics, which will obviously be very different from page to page, but for now I think consistency is better. That's why I'm not satisfied with the Fantastic Unit pages - they look very poor compared to the Normal Unit pages. ::Ok, good, because it seemed that the things I was doing was headed in that direction. :) MysticX2 17:39, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I took a look at the "lucky" page and there are a couple of sections that look like I did the icons. LOL --MysticX2 12:48, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :PS - It looks AWESOME! :D --MysticX2 13:14, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ::LOL, it looks like crap IMHO, I'm not even sure why I bothered trying to explain the bonuses. If you can go and edit that page and tear the crap out of it so it looks normal, please do. --Headrock (Talk) 14:43, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I took out a number of to hit icons on the lucky page, but I intend to look at it again with fresh eyes in a while (so I may want to put some back). MysticX2 18:14, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Sept 3, 2012 There seems to be something that appears on most pages called a "special upload". It doesn't appear on the home page, but if you click on "more..." for the realm spell list it will appear on the right and move as you move the page down. In other pages, such as a unit page it appears next to the images that were uploaded. Is this a problem? --MysticX2 13:10, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :I've never seen it. Might be the Wikia staff messing with stuff. If you see it again, take a screenshot. :P --Headrock (Talk) 14:00, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I uploaded 3 images, one is the way it appears on a unit page (Fantastic Creature or Normal Unit) and the other two is the same spell page (the second is after scrolling down the page). Does that help? --MysticX2 15:49, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :PS- After uploading the images it has disappeared from those locations. --MysticX2 15:50, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I think I saw that happen once. Might be a browser glitch related to some error on the part of the Wikia staff. In any case, not much you can do about it (and it's not that much of a problem, is it?) so if it really bothers you you'll have to just notify Wikia about it. --Headrock (Talk) 16:29, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Caster Please give your opinion regarding the new Caster article. It's a major concept, so all improvement suggestions are extremely important. --Headrock (Talk) 23:06, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Even though I made a couple of changes, it looks good to me. One thing, Marcus I believe has the nature spells Resist Elements and Stone Skin. --MysticX2 00:01, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :That's what the Strategy Guide says as well, dunno how I missed it. --Headrock (Talk) 03:10, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh, there was something else I noticed. In the opening you refer to the Magical Ranged Attacks as just that, then the rest of the time you use Ranged Magical Attacks. In edits I have always gone with the Magical Ranged Attack because the way I first saw it was Magical Ranged Attack, so I just went with that in the templates for . Yes, that is very minor and a bit picky. lol --MysticX2 00:08, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I believe Torin also starts with the True Light spell, in addition to the three listed. :Weird, I just ran a test, and he had NO spells at all. I don't know what to make of that. ::In fact it looks like some aren't getting their spells at all. I just tested Warrax and Elana with 0 spellbooks, neither had any spells beyond what my wizard had. I recall reading something about that in the FAQ, I'll check it out now. Hmm, interesting. Of course Warrax wouldn't have any spells anyway. None of them have spells that can be used outside of combat do they? --MysticX2 12:24, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Shouldn't Jaer be in the list? And he starts with Word of Recall and Guardian Wind. --MysticX2 11:53, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I omitted him by mistake from all the tables. Added now. :--Headrock (Talk) 12:15, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Can't use Heroes to cast spells outside of combat, it's just not possible. I know about Warrax, I got confused there for a moment, I meant Ravashack. Turns out it's Elana, Ravashack, Morgana and Torin who are missing spells. BTW, I undid one of your changes on the Nagas page regarding the amount of Poison Damage delivered by each Naga. Care to explain what you were trying to achieve? --Headrock (Talk) 13:58, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I don't suppose Oops would suffice. :) I misunderstood the statement and in the "Poison Touch" section in "Ability Overview" you used it receives . That's what I was going by and associating with, but I see there is a difference.--MysticX2 15:42, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Check out Rethgaul's Talk Page Here. At the very bottom. Looks like you have more work, if you're up for it. :) --Headrock (Talk) 21:42, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Of course I'm up to it. ;) I've been dragging the damage to Damage changes out so I could do some edits every time I'm here. :D All I need to know is which ones to use. --MysticX2 23:44, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :Yes well that's the trick, isn't it? I pointed you there so that you'd comment on it :P --Headrock (Talk) 23:57, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, I was thinking...and while I was thinking I was editing. :p--MysticX2 23:59, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Sept 4, 2012 Woohoo, a lucky edit badge!! Sept 5, 2012 Woohoo, I'm ready for some FOOTBALL!!! :LOL I just hope for your sake that you didn't reset your "days edited in a row" count ;) :--Headrock (Talk) 01:22, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :Also, when you say "football" (or, indeed, "FOOTBALL"), do you mean football or hand-prolate-spheroid? :--Headrock (Talk) 01:30, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'm talking USA Football which just started the regular season. I think of the other as Soccer, but if I understand correctly, more people in the world refer to what I think of as soccer as football. I don't watch sports a lot, but I like to watch the NFL. No worries, I haven't lost any "in a row" yet. I need to try to get other types of badges if I can find something. MysticX2 09:38, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Sept 6, 2012 Does that message about taking the personality quiz have anything to do with this wiki? It actually goes away when I sign in, so that makes me suspicious. :Wikia sometimes posts those, it has nothing to do with me. I hope I'm not breaching any terms by saying this, but I would advise against taking those quizzes. :P The last few times I've signed in it appears that you are waiting in the chat, even though it may have been some time since you had any activity. When I click to join the chat, I find myself alone and my avatar is the only one visible. There needs to be a true exit function for the chat... --MysticX2 09:44, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah we've already talked about that... it's not really up to me, the only thing you could do is to tell Wikia about it. When marking the Slingers' ranged attack with an icon, should it be referred to as a boulder or a missile attack in the icon template? I used the "Rock" switch, but it seems that it should be worded as a ranged missile attack instead of a ranged boulder attack even with the "Rock" switch... Thoughts? --MysticX2 10:36, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :The Slingers' attack is NOT a Ranged Boulder Attack, so your change there not a good idea. I think the should be used, except for the one paragraph that explains the confusion. :--Headrock (Talk) 12:57, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :: Ok, I'll change the experience table too. Unit Abilities In "Unit Abilities" you have Death Touch, which is apparently ONLY available for Heroes, but the other Hero Only abilities are excluded. :Death Touch is one hell of a headache - I don't even know whether to classify it as an ability or not, since it doesn't even have an icon and I made up the name myself. Yes, only Heroes can have it. On the other hand, it is nothing like any of the other Hero Abilities, especially since it is on none of the Random Ability lists. Yeah, it's all vague stuff. What's your opinion? Also, wouldn't Summon Demons be considered a unit ability? --MysticX2 18:50, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, they should. I keep finding abilities that should be on the list - I made the list based on which articles were in the Abilities category at the time, which was incomplete. If you look at previous edits you'll see that I keep upping the number of abilities found in the game (it started at 45, is 49 right now, will be 50 once I add Summon Demon...). If you find more, please point them out. :--Headrock (Talk) 23:00, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Well, I wondered why the To Hit icon wasn't there since it is a unit ability on so many units. :To Hit, in my opinion, is not a unit ability. It's just a unit property that's displayed in the abilities panel. Armor Piercing and Weapon Immunity are two others that I have thought of that should probably be on the unit abilities page. :Yup, they're both missing from the Abilities category, I'll add them tomorrow. Since only heroes can have Death Touch, I'd probably save it for the Hero's Abilities page. After reading that section on Unit Abilities I wondered why it was included. --MysticX2 01:11, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :Hero abilities are so different from Unit Abilities, while Death Touch practically is one. I'm not keen on separating it from Unit Abilities, and it definitely doesn't belong with the Hero Abilities, but I need some sort of better solution. :--Headrock (Talk) 01:56, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I was thinking about that yesterday. I was specifically thinking about abilities that heroes can only get from items, such as phantasmal or doom. You say Death Touch definitely doesn't belong with the Hero Abilities and yet I can't see how it is any better as a unit ability since you have to write a section explaining that only heroes can obtain the ability. I know, I'm a lot of help. :D --MysticX2 10:50, September 7, 2012 (UTC) I think a better definition for Hero Abilities is that they can be picked as Random Abilities. Or maybe that they have a red background icon (with Caster being a weird exception). I'm going to try changing the Unit Abilities article to reflect this. BTW, "Phantasmal" is not a unit ability, it's an Item Enchantment. Its effects are the same as Illusion. --Headrock (Talk) 14:06, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Categories Hey, can I add a category to the bottom of some hero pages? Specifically I noticed that the heroes I checked don't have the Abilities category. If it is ok for me to add that, is Abilities all I have to type after clicking add category or do I need to use a template? --MysticX2 14:14, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :Or should that be directly to Category:Hero Abilities, although Category:Abilities would cover all of abilities.--MysticX2 14:21, September 7, 2012 (UTC) ::PPS- Oh wait, they aren't mentioned on those pages...sorry.--MysticX2 14:23, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Waitwhat? Why do you want to add Hero articles to any ability category? --Headrock (Talk) 15:03, September 7, 2012 (UTC) I could have been clearer. Here is what I was doing, 1) I was browsing around looking for new ways to get a badge and achievement points. 2) I looked at a hero page and thought, Oh we have some new pages, maybe we need some categories added. 3) I first noticed the Abilities category page, and at some point realized that for there to be a category link it should mention the page that included the category. 4) In my enthusiasm I temporarily ignored the fact that it wasn't mentioned on the category page. (As the standing joke goes when someone says "I was thinking..." if there is any pause someone usually says, "I thought I smelled something burning." So I engaged my talk page before my afterburners had kicked in and when they did I realized that what I was asking did not apply). 5) When I said "sorry" I should have said please ignore everything I said in this post. LOL --MysticX2 23:28, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :PS - I also realized that the badge I was looking at was not what I first thought.MysticX2 23:36, September 7, 2012 (UTC) For some reason today's edits include adding categories, even though the only change I might have made is "d" to "D". I tested it to see if the count continued to go up, and it is...even past the gold badge level. I also noticed the full page width for editing, which is nice. --MysticX2 14:35, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Swords Check out Sword. BTW, I'm going to remove Death Touch tomorrow - I'm unhappy with calling these things "abilities" any longer - they just add a special damage component to the hero's attack. After all, a "Death" enchantment on a Bow would do the same thing as on a Sword, and Ranged Attacks never include Touch Attacks, so it's not a separate attack but rather a damage type added to the attack. Yeah it's complicated. --Headrock (Talk) 03:27, September 9, 2012 (UTC) I scanned the Sword page and I noticed one thing that I can't even check. The White Lightning that you have listed is using a mace image. I can't check because I got tired of seeing the same 20 or 30 items and I edited those, and I think that was one of the 250 items I edited in itemmake. I still see the same 20 or 30 items, but I like them better. :D --MysticX2 09:21, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :I've rechecked the list on a fresh install of MoM (which had many differences from the one I used to make this list with.... whoops), and the White Lightning does indeed use a mace icon. Ok, I do have one suggestion and that is to add a section or at least mention merchants that will offer some of the better items as your fame and fortune increase. The only time I ever see some of the more expensive items is when a merchant offers me one of the expensive items when I have near maximum gold. :Done. I hesitate to suggest any discussion regarding itemmake, but I suppose for completeness you need to mention it. :ItemMake is now a redlink on the Wanted Page. I have read some discussion regarding hidden bonuses on some of the default items in the game. More to the effect that if you begin with an item that can have a spell charge and change to an item that cannot (after picking the spell charge and spell), the item that normally could not have a spell charge will now have one. In most cases you will only be able to add 3 other bonuses, but in the default items there are a few that have a hidden bonus. The only way to know that is if you edit the item in itemmake and click off the bonuses that you can see. After clicking off 4 bonuses you still have a sword (or other item) with a value of several hundred gold or even higher. Unfortunately I cannot provide the source of that discussion, except for the things that I tried or noticed myself, which I've just mentioned here (I hope that makes sense). --MysticX2 09:50, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :I've done a little check, and found that the "Monster Masher" is in fact worth more than its bonuses would indicate. Its base value is 600, which means that there's gotta be some bonus there that doesn't show up in itemmake. When I switched the item type to Jewelry, I got the "True Sight" enchantment - but it would be difficult to check whether the item actually gives this bonus. I'll see if I can do some tests, and if they work I'll just post the method and maybe you can help figure it out. --Headrock (Talk) 14:44, September 9, 2012 (UTC) I forgot to mention this before, but I also noticed that you used the icon in the introduction but then you used the icons in the lists. Was this intentional? --MysticX2 15:55, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :Actually I'm not sure whether I should use the icon at all. Heroes don't have their attack icons changed when equipped with a weapon. --Headrock (Talk) 16:08, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :P.S. still no luck on testing the items, there's no really good way to do it. I'm just playing a hacked game with 100 Fame and full Gold, clicking "end turn" over and over and hoping for a merchant to show up with the right item (a 1/250 chance...). I have, however, discovered one sword with a True Sight bonus, which is not normally allowed. I'm guessing that's what's going to happen with the Monster Masher as well. --Headrock (Talk) 16:08, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Good point, they don't change. I also thought about a couple of other enchantments (I think) that can be put on swords and some other weapons...Planar Travel (Life) even though I don't know how useful it would be and the other is Guardian Wind (Sorcery) that I'm pretty sure can be put on a lot of weapons. --MysticX2 16:13, September 9, 2012 (UTC) To get extra abilities on a weapon using itemmake, I think the key is to start by selecting an item that can have the ability enchanted, choose the enchantment, switch to the item that normally couldn't have the enchantment and add bonuses as wanted and then click on ok. I've just noticed some that have extra and I haven't really tried to create super-items. Most of my editing in itemmake was to gain more jewelry, since I never seemed to receive many of those items. But, I also edited items I see all the time. Funny little story, I got an item I couldn't use from an encounter so it went to the anvil and was "destroyed". My very next encounter gave me the same @#$% item, which again was destroyed. Two encounters later I get the cursed item again!! :p --MysticX2 16:32, September 9, 2012 (UTC) The Gift I've never received "the gift", but it does seem that I've read something about that. Do you need a certain item checked in the game settings to get this "event(?)"? --MysticX2 15:08, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :It's not even that rare, to my experience. The Strategy Guide states there's an equal chance of any event occuring (except Great meteor and Diplomatic Marriage, which only happen late in the game). I dunno whether to believe the guide, but I have had The Gift happen quite a few times. --Headrock (Talk) 16:04, September 9, 2012 (UTC) badges and achievement points For some reason today when I edited a page I was credited with adding categories, which got me all the way to the gold badge. :D The strange thing is that when I added the armor piercing icon to the Unit Abilities page and the activity showed a photo added, it did not increase the count on the badge. When I next added the weapon immunity icon to the same page and the activity showed a photo added, it did increase the count on the badge. As a test I added a To Block icon (as a test) to the high prayer page and it did not show an added photo in the activity or in the count. I only mention this to ask if there was something that changed (although I've seen a lot of the photo added in the activity and the count on the badge didn't increase...I assumed that was because I did that during the change from one day to the next). Anyway, not really worth your attention, but if you know what happened... :) I have to go for now. --MysticX2 16:56, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :Beats me, I have no idea how these things work. I have almost 6,000 edits but my badge shows I've made only 3,500. So who knows. --Headrock (Talk) 11:53, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, I figured out the number edits near the top of your page (6,000 in your case) also includes the number of edits you have made to talk pages or comments at the bottom of a page. The number of edits in the badge count is only for edits to the body of a page. Undoing an edit doesn't decrease the badge count either. Again, I know your edits are a lot more substantial than mine. :D --MysticX2 23:25, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :::I haven't made that many comments, and the problem was there before I was crazily editing yours and Rethgaul's talk pages. I think it has to do with not counting template edits and backstage code edits - like the copious work I did on the Damage Calculator and the tables found on Hero pages and the Paladin page. Oh btw, if Experience and Fame aren't enough work, those tables need to be copied to each and every Normal Unit page. :) --Headrock (Talk) 00:31, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ::PS- I now have 2 edits toward the pounce badge. LOL --MysticX2 23:26, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :::I'll do my best to add some more pages so you can pounce on them. :P --Headrock (Talk) 00:31, September 11, 2012 (UTC) I don't normally arrive in time (I think it is the first hour). I tried to find SOMETHING on the Shield page...but nothing presented itself. If it happens, fine, if not...fine. Only 98 more to go. :D--MysticX2 00:36, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Unless I'm misunderstanding what you mean, "those tables" seem to already be on most of the normal unit pages. Am I missing something? --MysticX2 11:03, September 11, 2012 (UTC) There must be something more to it than copy and paste because what I see is: Even though the page that is copied from has a drop down menu to select the type of weapon it doesn't do so when pasted. Looking at the source (not the normal editing in source) I see the lists and formulas, but it is a lot more than I've seen in the editing in source mode. --MysticX2 11:39, September 11, 2012 (UTC) CRAP, when previewing there is no drop down menu, but when published it has the menu...--MysticX2 11:41, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :The template doesn't actually contain the drop-menu, it puts a placeholder in its stead, which is invisible. The menu is only placed there once javascript runs on the page, and that only happens once you save and look at the finished work. :By the way I take it back - don't put that table on any page, I've just realized I need to rework it. --Headrock (Talk) 12:07, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I couldn't figure out how to get the ranged column into the table. :D Should I remove the one from Gnoll Spearmen and Wolfriders, because it checks with the previous tables? --MysticX2 12:11, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :PS - Also do you want the exp icon in the experience tables like I did on the pegasi page, or not? --MysticX2 12:14, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ::The avg damage table is currently non-functioning, I'll finish the work in an hour or so. As to the experience icons, go to Wolf Riders and try stuff like - or any other combination you can think of, and choose the one that looks best. I gotta head off to work. --Headrock (Talk) 13:06, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Sorry about the multiple edits to your page, was trying to get the table to work. It's working now. The format is the same as with the Hero Average Damage table, except there are no variables for abilities - only for attack strengths and to hit. Remember that if the unit has innate To Hit bonuses, they must be added. AFAIK the Lucky ability is the only one that adds to-hit bonuses innately, but I'm not sure whether it applies to all attack types. Lets assume it does, so all the Halfling units that have Lucky should have a value of 40 in each of their to hit variables. --Headrock (Talk) 14:48, September 11, 2012 (UTC) I tried changing the weapon and I get two error messages, see the images I just uploaded. --MysticX2 14:52, September 11, 2012 (UTC) http://masterofmagic.wikia.com/wiki/File:20120911-104724.PNG :I was testing the table to see why it didn't work. It shouldn't happen anymore. --Headrock (Talk) 14:57, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm still getting the two errors, and I just noticed that my browser is only allowing 5 out of 6 scripts...could that be the problem? --MysticX2 15:03, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Force a full refresh. In Firefox it's Shift + Reload Button, dunno in other browsers. --Headrock (Talk) 15:08, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Settlements Before I make any more changes on the "Settler" pages, I started adding a reference to the fact that in-game when settlers form a settlement it is referred to as an Outpost and when the "town" reaches a population of 1000 it is referred to as a Hamlet. Should I continue to make that change, reword the reference, or undo the two I made? --MysticX2 10:56, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :Settlement and Outpost are interchangeable, and in the future Output will redirect to Settlement anyway. If you think they should be called Outpost, then it's a matter of going back and changing all Settlement links on the Wiki... :As to "Hamlet", that is a name for a Town with fewer than (I think) 5,000 people. It's not a separate concept. It's the same thing regarding Experience Levels, I'm not planning on making separate pages for "Myrmidon" and "Commander" and so forth, they're just names appearing in the game. If anything they'll be redirects to the Experience page, just like Hamlet would redirect to the Town's page. It doesn't need a page of its own, and should not be used as a link (and I don't see a good reason to mention it anywhere except the Town page anyway). --Headrock (Talk) 11:58, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :P.S. the same thing could be said about "Town" and "City"... :: Good enough! --MysticX2 13:46, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Experience and Fame Icons Feel free to use them. Template names are and . I considered making Exp a switch template, where the switch changes the resulting icon to any of the 9 available level icons. But I think it's way too small for the change to be visible, so that ain't happening. --Headrock (Talk) 00:25, September 11, 2012 (UTC) I think I prefer putting the exp icon with each number, like on the Wolfriders' page as opposed by the Pegasi page with the icon and both numbers (it just seems like something is missing there).--MysticX2 15:00, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :I agree. Also I put a little space between the icon and the text, I think it looks better this way. --Headrock (Talk) 15:03, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :: Very good! --MysticX2 15:06, September 11, 2012 (UTC)